


A new Keyblade Word

by Lux94_Hollow



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lux94_Hollow/pseuds/Lux94_Hollow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I mondi come li conoscevate non esistono più.<br/>Una nuova guerra è alle porte, e il vero Kingdom Hearts sta per rivelarsi.<br/>Un nuovo prescelto, un vecchio maestro e un'avventura sparsa per il Mondo.<br/>Questa è una nuova guerra del Keyblade</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo – Chapter 0

Nella stanza circolare, tutta bianca con venature ferrose date da alcuni macchinari, si ergevano tredici troni. Uno più alto dell’altro, non ve n’era uno che avesse la stessa altezza dell’altro. Improvvisamente su dieci di questi comparvero delle macchie oscure. Erano come dei buchi neri in miniatura, da essi si materializzarono delle figure incappucciate, coperte da un mantello nero. Dalla testa ai piedi erano coperti di nero. Il vestito anch’esso nero aveva dei pendenti e la cerniera in metallo, e il grigio risaltava ancora di più su quel nero così profondo. Dal quarto trono più alto la figura che ne era comparsa iniziò a parlare rivolgendosi, per quanto possa sembrare, al capo che sedeva sul trono più alto.   
-Maestro, in questo nuovo ordine mondiale, che sembra non avere più legami col vecchio, è tutto diverso, capovolto. La nostra ricerca potrebbe essere più difficile, senza contare che a dispetto delle nostre aspettative siamo inferiori al numero prestabilito.-   
Anche da sotto il cappuccio del “Maestro” si notava il suo sorriso, malvagio e pieno di aspettative. Lasciò finire il membro in nero, poi prese a parlare. La sua voce, la riconoscerei tra mille, ormai segnata dall’età, dai secoli vissuti, se non addirittura millenni. –Miei cari vessilli, è vero che siamo in dieci e che quindi dovremo andare alla ricerca dei rimanenti vessilli, ma è anche vero che le schiere della luce sono ormai esigue, se non addirittura spoglie di custodi atti a infastidirci. Direi di proseguire con il piano originale, e nel frattempo cerchiamo qualcun altro che sia degno di diventare un nuovo vessillo dell’oscurità.-   
Il tempo di finire quella frase e tutti scomparvero nelle loro nubi oscure. Mi ritrovai allora al centro di quell’insieme di troni, su di una pedana bianca che faceva da base di appoggio ai tredici troni. Intorno a me non vi erano porte, quindi come avrei mai potuto uscire da quella prigione di bianco e metallo. Fu allora che un corridoio oscuro si aprii dietro di me. Titubante lo attraversai, io, che ho sempre combattuto contro l’oscurità, mi facevo salvare da essa. Quale infingardo e ironico destino. Ma mai mi sarei aspettato di vedere ciò che si prospettava davanti ai miei occhi.   
Un mondo, che gli abitanti chiamano Terra.  
Non ve ne sono altri, a quanto dicono loro.  
O meglio, ve ne sono, ma sono disabitati.  
Mi chiedo cosa sia successo all’intero universo dopo la mia scomparsa.   
Ci sarà mai qualcuno in grado di darmi delle risposte?  
Mentre vagavo per questo mondo, tramite i corridoi oscuri che quelli dell’Organizzazione lasciavano aperti, sentii finalmente un cuore. Non particolarmente forte, ma disposto sicuramente a combattere.  
Devo riuscire a capire diverse cose, e magari questo cuore potrebbe aiutarmi a comprendere. Appena riuscirò a districarmi in questo nuovo e unico mondo, dovrò andare alla ricerca dei miei tre allievi, che per me erano come dei figli.   
Ora però, è tempo di mettersi di nuovo al lavoro. L’oscurità deve essere di nuovo fermata. E stavolta lo giuro sul mio nome!   
–Master Eraqus-


	2. Una nuova Luce

Mi chiamo Lux e sono un normalissimo studente. Frequento il terzo anno di lingue Orientali, studio giapponese e inglese.   
Dato che al terzo anno è obbligatorio uno stage, io decisi di aiutare la mia vecchia professoressa di inglese a scuola, così da riuscire a coprire le centocinquanta ore che prevede la mia università.  
C’è anche un’altra piccola cosa di me che dovrei dirvi, ma preferisco raccontarvela. Ecco, tutto è partito da una mattina, nella mia vecchia scuola, ma non è proprio l’inizio. Poi capirete il perché.  
Quella mattina, di metà settembre, come tutte le altre mi svegliai per andare a scuola. Percorsi con la macchina il medesimo tragitto fatto tutte le altre mattine, parcheggiai di fronte la scuola e scesi dalla macchina. Attraversai la strada per salire sul marciapiede della scuola, salutai qualche ragazzo, altri invece mi chiesero quali domande ci sarebbero state nel test di inglese di quel giorno, risposi che non lo sapevo, ma che dovevano aspettarsi qualcosa su Shakespeare. Con un cenno della mano i ragazzi mi salutarono ed entrarono in classe, io raggiunsi la professoressa che mi aspettava con un caffè fumante in mano. Mi chiese se ne volessi uno anche io, accettai molto volentieri. Mi fece visionare il compito per la 4C, quello di cui stavo parlando con i ragazzi prima, ed effettivamente stavano solo domande su Shakespeare. Ero contento di aver aiutato quei ragazzi, e speravo che stessero ripetendo l’autore per il compito. Nel frattempo entrarono altri docenti nella stanza. La mia vecchia professoressa di Latino, era fiera ogni volta che mi vedeva, soprattutto per la scelta universitaria che ho intrapreso.  
Al suono della prima campanella, la prof ed io andammo verso la prima classe alla quale dovevamo fare lezione, due ore e poi l’ora successiva il test.  
Ma non andò esattamente tutto così.  
Finite le due ore in quella prima, che secondo me era più una terza media spacciata per primo superiore, ci incamminammo verso la 4C.  
Entrati in aula, non volava una mosca, i ragazzi erano già pronti, dizionario sul banco e foglio protocollo. Mentre distribuivo i fogli, notai su alcuni volti la gioia di quelle tracce, su di altri la disperazione più assoluta. Come ogni compito che si rispetti.  
Arrivai in fondo, consegnai l’ultimo foglio a Beatrice, una ragazzina molto pacata che andava davvero d’accordo con tutti. Le feci un sorriso e le augurai buona fortuna. Tornai al mio posto, alla cattedra, vicino alla prof che diede il via. Cinquanta minuti di tempo per 5 domande. Mentre io e la docente ci intrattenevamo a parlare e controllare che i ragazzi non copiassero, bussarono alla porta.  
La prof convinta fosse un segretario, o uno del personale ATA li invitò ad entrare.   
La porta però non fu aperta come di consueto, ma fu letteralmente sfondata da un calcio. I ragazzi, molti non tutti, si spaventarono, altri ringraziavano diverse divinità per aver fatto saltare il compito. Se mi fossi ritrovato seduto su quelle sedie avrei pensato la stessa cosa.  
La persona che aveva sfondato la porta, era un militare, giacca mimetica e fucile alla mano. Si incuriosì del mio sguardo, pensai. Perché in realtà non ero sorpreso o spaventato, negli ultimi mesi ho visto cose davvero ben peggiori di un fucile carico, ma dopo un secondo feci la faccia di uno spaventato. Giusto per non creare più problemi del dovuto.  
L’omone aveva alle sue spalle due uomini che erano grossi come buoi, ma che comparati a quello del leader sembravano vacche durante una carestia. L’omone cercò nella tasca un foglio che trovò dopo aver ravanato un po’. Lesse quelle poche righe che stavano scritte, lesse mimando ogni singola parola, come se fosse uno stupido. Magari non è che sembrasse stupido, lo era.   
-Il nostro compito qui è di prendere in “custodia”- questa parola scandita particolarmente –una certa Beatrice. E’ tra di voi per caso?- tutti gli sguardi andarono verso il fondo della classe. Idioti, pensai, bisognava far credere che non ci fosse, avrebbe controllato il registro magari, e avremmo guadagnato tempo, invece gliel’hanno servita su di un piatto d’argento.   
Appena la povera Bea, entrò nel raggio visivo della bestia, per un attimo i suoi occhi divennero come d’oro, anzi meglio quasi arancioni, come il colore dell’oro stinto. Capii che quello era il mio momento di intervenire. Alzai le mani e tutti gli sguardi furono rivolti a me, la professoressa non sapeva cosa fare e provò ad avere un dialogo con le tre figure misteriose, ma era tutto inutile. Successivamente mi alzai in piedi tutto il mio movimento fu seguito dall’omone che pian piano si avvicinava a me e mi fissava negl’occhi. Intanto i due scagnozzi mi puntarono i loro fucili contro. Ma non sono così stupido da far qualcosa che mi possa mettere in scacco.  
Immediatamente dopo mi ritrovai dietro alle loro spalle, con lo sgomento generale e la faccia da “WTF” del leader, nessuno però si accorse che i due tirapiedi erano a terra tramortiti.  
Il tempo di un respiro ed ero sul muro infondo alla classe, vicino a Bea. Mani poco sotto la schiena, appoggiate al muro, come un vero fighetto da strada.  
La ragazza quasi in lacrime, si girò verso di me, scattò in piedi e mi abbracciò, dando le spalle a quella specie di orso.   
-Ovviamente sai che se difendi la singola ragazza, non sarai in grado di difendere gli altri della classe, vero?- ringhiò il bestione.  
-Se mi fai così stupido, arruolami tra le tue fila!-   
Qualcuno si mise a ridere, e ciò fece imbestialire ancora di più l’omone che perse le staffe che caricò l’arma e la puntò verso di noi...  
Ma eravamo dietro di lui ormai, Bea seduta alla cattedra e io scrivevo alla lavagna.  
Se dovessi pensare da esterno, direi un bel “Ma che cazz”, ma visto che conosco le dinamiche dell’avvenuto non mi sorprendo (LOL).  
Il bestione, però sembrò non capire l’antifona. Che cioè non poteva battermi. E puntò il fucile contro Beatrice, la povera e indifesa Bea, che un attimo dopo si ritrovò con il fucile del suo aggressore in mano. Più sorpresa che spaventata, ma capì in un attimo come si impugnasse e qual’era la funzione del mirino.  
Intanto da una classe vicina, sentimmo tutti il rumore come di un muro che veniva abbattuto all’interno della scuola, per poi riversarsi nel cortile interno della scuola. Ah piccolo particolare, la scuola è composta su tre piani, e noi siamo al secondo.  
Mi affacciai alla finestra, e con mio grande stupore vi era una figura incappucciata che teneva tra le braccia una ragazza. Stavano planando verso il centro della palestra interna della scuola. In quel momento capii che non erano qui per Bea, cosa che pensavo, ma per quella ragazza. Perché non me ne ero accorto? E se fosse una trappola dell’Organizzazione per prendere Bea quando io non le sono vicino? Le domande mi attanagliavano, ma dovevo fare qualcosa, ero lì per quello. Dovevo muovermi e fermarlo, prima di farlo scappare in un corridoio oscuro e perdere le sue tracce. Mi girai per vedere come se la cavava Bea, e lei con uno sguardo sicuro e la presa salda sul fucile mi disse: -Muoviti, ancora qui stai?-   
In meno di un secondo mi ritrovai giù, nel cortile. Alle spalle del tizio in nero. Effetto sorpresa garantito!   
Ecco, ma forse vi starete chiedendo come posso fare tutto ciò, è vero non vi ho detto praticamente nulla, ma lasciate che le spiegazioni vengano da sole.  
Il tizio incappucciato, si voltò senza sorprendersi, teneva la ragazza tramortita sotto il suo braccio sinistro, col destro invece evocò un’arma. Era un lungo bastone che terminava con una mezza luna attorniata da spine.   
-Si chiama Berserk, e lo posso utilizzare solo quando sono realmente incazzato. Che arma utilizzerai per sbarazzarti di me, un fucile, un cannone? Sappi che non bastano.-  
-Un Keyblade, dici che può bastare?-  
Purtroppo la sua espressione era coperta dal cappuccio, ma sono sicuro che ha fatto una faccia sorpresa, se non addirittura esterrefatta.  
Si abbassò il cappuccio, e il volto che celava finalmente si poteva ammirare, un ragazzo di circa venticinque anni, capelli lunghi e blu, ma di una tonalità particolare, forse il blu di metilene. Occhi gialli, anzi arancioni come l’amico di prima. Il Maestro mi ha avvertito che chi possiede quegli occhi, probabilmente è un seguace di Xehanort, se non proprio un suo vessillo. E credo che questo ragazzo sia proprio un vessillo.  
Con un movimento fluido lasciò cadere la ragazza, che però non si svegliò dal suo torpore.  
Strinse il suo bastone a due mani, e improvvisamente si librò in aria. Istintivamente avevo già la mia arma in mano, pronto a difendermi e attaccare. Gli insegnamenti del Maestro ormai facevano parte di me, pertanto ero già in posizione, pronto per entrambe le azioni. L’unica cosa che secondo me mancava era una bella OST per iniziare il combattimento!  
Prima, però, che potessimo incrociare i nostri colpi, venimmo interrotti da una voce di un vecchio.  
-Fermi, Saix...- prese una pausa -Isa, soprattutto tu.- La voce era roca, si sentiva il peso degli anni e la cattiveria nel tono, ma anche la fermezza e la decisione.  
Comunque non mi feci perdere quell’unica occasione di distrazione del ragazzo dai capelli blu, fermai il tempo, corsi per afferrare la ragazza e iniziai a scappare. Purtroppo la magia che mi permette di fermare il tempo vale per un’area delimitata e per un breve periodo di tempo. Quindi penso che dopo una ventina di secondi si erano accorti della mia fuga e si erano già messi alla mia ricerca. Uscito da scuola, neanche pochi passi e un passaggio oscuro si aprii davanti a me, e ne uscirono le due persone che stavano dentro il cortile interno della scuola. Avevo una sola possibilità, e quella era la fuga. Ma come... erano in due, di cui un maestro del Keyblade, e non uno qualsiasi, ma Xehanort. In quel momento cercai tutte le forze dentro di me, e Keyblade alla mano, puntato contro di loro urlai: -Ragnarock-. Il Keyblade vibrò così forte che venni spazzato via e dalla sua punta uscirono una decina di frecce di energia che si scagliavano automaticamente contro i nemici. Era la tecnica più forte che il mio Maestro mi aveva insegnato, e mi lasciava a corto di MP (Magic Points) ogni volta. Non so che fine fecero i due, ma in pochi secondi ero in macchina con una bella addormentata.  
E Bea.  
Come ci è arrivata è ancora un mistero per me. Ma i suoi occhi, senza parlare, dicevano che voleva sapere di più. Accesi la macchina e partì alla volta della base segreta del mio Maestro. Master Eraqus.


End file.
